Screw Happy Ever After's
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: "You think of the strangest things you know? Just screw those happily ever after's, well create our own. It'll be even better than those tales, a story about just us. We'll create our own happily ever after with our little Shionn with us." said Nezumi. "Tell me when the novels done." I joked. one shot with the child shion saved from the west district clean up named Shionn.


Screw Happy Ever After's

By: Jinnxe~!

"And they lived happily ever after," I told the little strawberry blonde boy that was trying to fall asleep.

"Mama?" the child propped himself up off the bed with his elbows. He rubbed his right eye with his right fist tiredly.

"Yes Shionn?" I asked him. I know it's strange that I am a guy and I have my adopted son call me 'mama.' but it's not really my fault for that. One of my friends, inukashi, was teasing me one day and he was like "you act just like that kids mama." at that moment, Shionn looked up at my face from the comfort of my arms, raised his own towards my face, and said "mama." It didn't really bother me much and it kind of stuck to me. They both did the name, and my little boy.

"I was wondering about something. Can I ask?" he said shyly.

"You don't have to ask if you can ask me something." I laughed slightly. "Because you're still asking me a question."

"It's just I didn't know I'd it would be okay to ask you."

"Well, that's okay. Ask away, I won't get mad at anything you say." I assured him and I rubbed his small blonde head gently.

"Well, I was reading a book with Granny and it was about these to people that had a child. And one person was called the mother and the other was the father. And I was thinking..." his voice dropped a decibel. "Who is my papa?"

I froze at that. 'What should I do?' I asked myself mentally. I was wondering if I should or shouldn't tell him about his papa, my lover, Nezumi. Well, he'd need to know eventually so I decided to tell him.

"Well, Shionn. Your papa is a very nice man named Nezumi. He is a famous actor in the West Block. I think you may have heard Mr. Rikiga talk about him with his stage name. Eve, you heard of him?" I let go of some nervous air as I finished talking.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Rikiga always says lots of mean things about him. But I've heard his name around school some." he said recalling the actor named Eve.

"Mama?" he asked again.

"Yes my boy?"

"Um... When can I meet him?"

"Wha-?" I stopped myself. Hoping he was talking about Mr. Rikiga I asked him. "Are you asking about Mr. Rikiga?"

"I mean papa." he said shyly.

That one statement was a huge pang to the heart. I was previously kneeling by Shionn's bed, but I flopped down onto my rear end with my legs to the side.

"Mama? Mama are you okay?!" Shionn patted my hair, which covered my face, completely worried. He had never seen me in a state much like what I was in now. A state of sadness.

I took a big breath for courage and looked up into my little boy's big emerald green eyes.

"Mama?" he asked me worriedly.

"I don't know." i bit my lip to hold back tears. My lip quivered slightly even through my attempt not to. "I'm sorry Shionn. I didn't want you to ever have to see me crying." I wiped a stray tear from my left eye and tried to smile like usual. It was harder than I thought to get my mood to fit my faces expression.

"It's okay mama. Granny also told me that it's okay to show the people you love your tears of pain." I was going to really thank my mom later.

"Thank you Shionn. I hope you know I truly love you." I reached up and hugged the boy around the stomach and he hugged my head.

"Ugh, there is so much love here! I guess I must have the wrong house then. Sorry to disturb you." the voice I had been waiting to hear for a little over seven years was in the air.

I just sat there with my arms around Shionn as I soaked the sound of his voice into my mind. Then, after a while, I opened my red eyes and I shifted my body until I could see Nezumi clearly.

When I met his silver eyes with my own red ones, a smile graced my face, and then it replicated itself on Nezumi's own face.

"Nope, I think you have the right place." I said and my smile reached my eyes I was so happy.

"Really now?" he walked into the room and I stood up to greet him. I snaked my arms around his stomach and gave him a big hug, and he did the same. We stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Then Nezumi loosened our hug and I did the same. I looked up at the slightly taller man in wonder. He smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. Of course, I complied. We were kissing passionately. Well, until the moment when I heard a little cough. I blushed in embarrassment when i noticed how rash I had acted. And backed away and sat next to Shionn on his bed and motioned for him to do the same. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bottom edge.

"Well, I guess you know now." I told Shionn with a smile.

"Wait a second here! Were you talking to the kid about me?" Nezumi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Nezumi. I didn't know you were one for asking questions." I

Smiled mischievously.

"Che, I guess you've just grown on me then." he rubbed his forehead in sarcasm and then shoved my head forward slightly, teasing me.

"Ha-ha. And yeah, we were talking about you before you suddenly materialized, like the three witches suddenly appear at different times in Macbeth."

"Ha ha very funny. What about?"

"Mama was telling me about you and what you did as a job. Could you teach me how to be an actor? I've even read all the classics mama can find at the bookstores around town." Shionn asked Nezumi with hopeful eyes. And he eyed me and mouthed the word, ' mama?' and I mouthed back, 'later.' and he nodded.

"Well okay I'll try. Only if you're good at it though. If you're as bad as your mama then you have no hope at all." he joked.

"Hey!" I said acting offended.

Shionn giggled and then recited a whole scene from Hamlet the best he could by memory. Then he yawned and flopped onto his pillow, we had kept him up to late already.

"Good news kid, looks like you've got some talent in yah. It'll be fun to teach you." he said quieter noticing that Shionn was tired.

"Yay! Well good night mama." he said.

"Good night sweetie." I replied lovingly.

"oh and, good night papa." he added.

"Wha-? Is he talking about me?" Nezumi stuttered. I eyed him as a yes. And he continued, "oh, uh yeah good night kiddo." he awkwardly rubbed Shionn's arm and let go. And Shionn passed out almost instantly.

"What the hell was that about?" Nezumi asked after he was sure Shionn was in dreamland.

"Hey it's Inukashi's fault. And were you telling the truth about teaching him?"

"Yeah? Would I lie to you?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Oh, your majesty has become more educated with conversations i see." he teased then he gave my lips a light kiss. "I wouldn't lie to you now, you know."

"You know, I was thinking about something. Earlier Shionn told me that my mom had read him a story about a man and woman falling in love in a fairy tale. I was wondering why it is only men and women?"

"You think of the strangest things you know? Just screw those happily ever after's, well create our own. It'll be even better than those tales, a story about just us. We'll create our own happily ever after with our little Shionn with us." he said.

"Tell me when the novels done." I joked.

"I can see it now, it's going to be called Number Six and I'll use my pen name, Asano Atsuko." he laughed.

"I love you Nezumi, good night," I told him and let him sleep on my huge bed that night and he replied quietly into the sheets of my bed, " I love you too Shion. I'm happy to be home." I smiled and fell asleep in bliss.

**I did this with a random prompt for starting a story with ****and they lived happily ever after****~ I personally like this story~ and it's my first romance story so… advice? GOOD NIGHT! I finished this Oneshot at 2:48 a.m. Wow... I really liked this and it was even my first No.6 story and my first Romance story~! SUCCESS! Goodnight/g'day to all. JINNXE OUT!**

**Ja neh minna!**

**~Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto**

**Wrote:**

**6/3/13**

**Edited:  
6/4/13**


End file.
